


bro what if we kissed in hogwarts...

by s_oysabri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_oysabri/pseuds/s_oysabri
Summary: Yo! This is my atsuhina exhange for YuuseiHer
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49
Collections: AtsuHina Exchange





	bro what if we kissed in hogwarts...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YuuseiHer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuseiHer/gifts).



> Hey! Sorry if it looks sloppy, I didnt want it to give away that impression but oh well. I chose the Hogwarts Au prompt! I know nothing about harry potter im very sorry!!!


End file.
